thetelosfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
Warning: Major spoilers for Wolf's Rain ahead. =''basics= '''NAME →' Blue JOURNAL → lycisca MUN → Fudgey ANIMANGA → Wolf's Rain CANON → Episode 30 D.O.A. → June 14th, 2009 SPECIES → Wolf-dog AGE → Unknown HEIGHT → -- WEIGHT → -- HAIR → Black EYES → Blue ROOM → 201, a dorm with Rod =''wolves and you= We'll start off with this section, because Blue is a special snowflake |D Blue is a wolf, but appears as a human to people in order to keep herself hidden. '→ ILLUSIONS' * People with heightened senses/psychic perception/supernatural abilities/etc can see through it. They might see her as a wolf, a black blur, or have their vision flicker back and forth between human and wolf. Really, it's up the player. * Also, if Blue reveals she's a wolf, or someone REALLY, intently, believes something is off and stares at her, they might catch a glimpse of her true form. * Touching the illusion is going to get you a handful of fur. So she might not be very touchy-feely unless she's comfortable with you knowing. * If you have allergies, she might trigger them |D SORRY. * Animals see her as a wolf. She can also talk to them. * It's possible to hear her voice as a wolf. No, her mouth does not move. * Her reflection may be that of a wolf's, even as a human. Same with shadow and footprints. * Whenever her human form does something like attack or pick up something, it's usually her claws her mouth. For example, holding someone's hand might be her mouth tugging at someone's fingers. Kicking someone in the face might translate to her claws shredding someone. * Since most of her actions involve her mouth... but she can still open a door or use a key. How? MAGIC. Really. But she won't be driving a car. Wolves don't have licenses :3 * If she's unconscious, the illusion breaks. '→ ABILITIES' * She can jump very, very high. * Uhhh... like any wild animal she's strong. And fast. * Moonlight heals her. I'm going to assume it takes a little longer for her to heal compared to the other full wolves. * MORE LATER... =background= From Wikipedia: A wolfdog who was pet to the family of Quent Yaiden. After the destruction of her home and family in the village of Kyrios, she travels with Quent hunting wolves under the belief that they were responsible for the tragedy. She lives her life as a pet dog, unaware of her wolf bloodline. Upon meeting Cheza, the wolf in her is awakened. Unable to continue hunting her own kind, she leaves Quent to travel with the pack to Paradise. She grows especially close to Hige, and later tells him she will follow him wherever he goes. Near the end of the series, after Quent's death, Blue is killed by Darcia while trying to protect Hige and Cheza. PROPER INFO... when I am not lazy. =personality= Blue comes off as a reserved, quiet individual to anyone who spends a few minutes with her. She’s not quick to laugh or be openly friendly with strangers. Mostly because she’s hiding what she really is. For a long time, Blue has been a working dog—if her mind is focused on something, she won’t go out of her way to be friendly. Yet like most dogs, if Blue observes kindness, she does act in kind, so befriending her isn’t difficult at all. In fact, she might let someone know that they’re not really talking to a human. But she’s still half wolf, and unpredictable. Unlike the other wolves (except for Toboe), Blue is very attached to people. She was raised to be a family pet, and is as domesticated as any other pet dog. Growing up in a happy environment makes it hard for Blue to dislike humans; she knows very well how kind they can be and that they too can hurt and feel heartache. Most of her life was lived without knowing she was a wolf, so she lacks the pride that the others have when it comes to what they are—she has little remorse pretending to be human, or wanting to protect them. Her relationship with Quent, a man who hunted wolves, is a good example of Blue’s ties to humankind. After finding out she was half-wolf, Blue was unable to stay with him because his hate for the things that he thought destroyed his home was so great. Yet she couldn’t stay away for him from too long. In fact, she wished she had learned sooner that she could speak to him. He was her master and she saw him like a father, even after she learned what she was. She’s receptive to human emotion like many animals—she knew he was suffering, and wished she could have helped him. Despite being around humans more than the other wolves, the fact is that Blue still has the instincts of a wild animal with the addition of having incredible strength. She’s not as strong as the other adult wolves, but she’s still capable of killing a man, but she doesn’t enjoy it. When cornered, she’ll fight with tooth and claw. She can be terribly impulsive, running off without a word of explanation and leaving others to run after her. She’s thrown herself in front of bullets, cars, and fangs in order to help others without hesitation. Even parading as a human, it’s clear after a while that she doesn’t quite act it. Wolves in Wolf’s Rain are essentially wild animals with a full range of human emotions and thoughts. She called her master “Pops”, and she grew close to Hige, a fellow wolf, despite him unknowingly betraying the pack. Blue needs companionship to be truly happy. Even if she were turned away from Paradise, she would have been happy to just stay with Hige. Her Paradise, though she probably didn’t realize it, was just to be with the ones she cared about. =relationships= .]] canon '''CHER DEGRE →' A human woman that seemed fond of Cheza. She and Blue spent some time together in the search for her, and had some fun beating up punks. Died on the way to Paradise. CHEZA → The flower maiden. Like all the wolves, Blue is drawn to be near her and keep her safe. She's the key to Paradise. Unsure about her fate. DARCIA → Noble. Insane. Killed Pops and Toboe. Killed Blue and Hige. She hopes he's dead :D HIGE → Another wolf. Blue originally found him to be a bit annoying, but grew very fond of him. She was willing to leave Quent to stay with him, and promised to stay beside him. He was fatally wounded after Blue was beaten. HUBB LEBOWSKI → "Mr. Sensitive." Cher's husband. Nice guy. Fell off a cliff. JAGARA → Noble. Insane. Dead. :D KIBA → The unspoken leader of the pack. Lineface :| Hunted him for a while, then joined him in the search for Paradise. Unsure about his fate. QUENT YAIDEN → Blue's master, who she refers to as "Pops". Quent raised Blue, and she lived a happy life with him, his wife "Mom", and their son, Russe until Jagura's men destroyed their village, killing Russe and his mother. Quent believed this was an attack by wolves, and thus set out with Blue to hunt them down. When Blue found out she was a wolf, she was unable to continue to hunt her own kind, yet still cared for her master. He disowned her, but eventually came to accept her and believe that the wolves were not to blame for the loss of his family. He died on the way to Paradise, killed by Darcia alongside Toboe. TOBOE → The only other wolf to share Blue's fondness for humans. Because of that, Blue asked him to take care of Quent if anything should happen to her. Toboe tried his best, and ended up dying. :( TSUME → Mean wolf. Never quite got along with Blue since she was a half-breed. telos ALLEN → IANTO → MALADICT → ROD → Roommate. Annoying and loud. ROSALIND → First person Blue met over the journals. VIKI → =''misc.''= * See also: Sixth Ranger, Big Badass Wolf... yeaaahhh.... * Some clips of Blue.